


A Miraculous Hogwarts Origin Story

by writeringoodfaith



Series: Miraculous Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Gryffindor!Alya, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff!Adrien, Hufflepuff!Nino, MLB/Hogwarts AU, Slytherin!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeringoodfaith/pseuds/writeringoodfaith
Summary: HP/MLB AU: Marinette's fifth-year had looked so promising. She'd been made Prefect, Alya was her best friend and Hogwarts was her second home. When a certain blonde-haired newly-sorted Hufflepuff transfers into Hogwarts and sabotages her Draught of Peace well, let's say she isn't always super forgiving when it comes to first impressions. (Companion piece to The Ladybug Patronus)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. A Hufflepuff Appears

**Chapter 1: A Hufflepuff Appears**

Marinette sighed into her pudding, one final spoonful of her third (and favourite dessert - creme brulee!) on its way into her mouth when she first noticed a student head and shoulders taller standing with the first-years awaiting to get sorted. Blonde hair, green eyes that pierced you - it couldn't be, could it? She'd know that model anywhere, had walls plastered with his face (ahem, clothes) in her four poster bed downstairs.

'To students new, welcome and to students old, welcome back to Hogwarts!' Dumbledore's voice rang out across the Great Hall.

Marinette snapped her head to the front to pay attention to the headmaster, new prefect badge glistening on the front of her robes.

Dumbledore continued, 'It is time for the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonogall, if you please.'

A stern woman stood up from the row of teachers and rolled out a parchment. Marinette snuck her last spoonful of creme brulee in and almost spat it back out when McGonogall called out:

'Adrien Agreste.'

A murmur spread throughout the Great Hall.

'He so doesn't look like he's 11.'

'I heard he's 15!'

'No way - _that_ Adrien Agreste?'

'I heard he's moved here from Beauxbatons!'

'I've heard his father is terribly strict.'

The subject of the whispering didn't look too pleased to be the centre of attention, running a hand awkwardly through his blonde locks as he went to the sorting hat.

Marinette overheard Chloe across the table tell Sabrina, 'His daddy and my daddy had to pull some strings to let Adrikins transfer into the fifth year. But nothing's impossible when your daddy is the head of the board of directors!'

The hat was placed on his head and Chloe continued, 'His blood is as pure as can be. His father was Slytherin you know. I expect he'll be joining us.'

Marinette felt her heart swell up in anticipation.

The sorting hat sat and stewed and Marinette was beginning to wonder at the dialogue that must be going on between Adrien and the sorter when it opened its lips and cried out, 'Hufflepuff!'

The table on the far left erupted in a huge cheer and Adrien nervously laughed and placed his hand at the back of his head again, walking over to his new family. Marinette watched as Nino welcomed him to the Hufflepuff table and let out a little sigh.

Oh well, it would probably be too much for her to handle for the son and face of her favourite designer brand to be in her house. This was probably for the better. She saw Adrien wave at Chloe from the Hufflepuff table and the look of indignation on Chloe's face was absolutely priceless. Marinette giggled and noticed a new round of desserts had come out! Still chuckling, she helped herself to another creme brulee.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Adrien sat in front of Dumbledore at his office, a perplexed look on his face as he eyed the silver badge labelled 'Prefect' Dumbledore had handed to him after the sorting ceremony.

'But me, are you sure?'

Dumbledore nodded sagely, and looked down at Adrien with knowing eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

'It is a curious thing, Adrien, but perhaps those who are best suited for power are those who have never sought it. I believe in you.'

* * *

Adrien's first day of school wouldn't be going what he would call well. Even though he avoided all of the pitfalls he could have thought of! He was on time to every class, he had done some holiday homework to prepare, and he was doing his absolute best not to be so gobsmacked at seeing all of the things in person he read about in Hogwarts a History.

Yet, somehow, things found a way to still go a little bit wrong.

The cat he was petting when he was early to transfiguration turned out to be his teacher. He ate way too much at every meal (so many choices! No dietary restrictions! No father!) that he had to waddle out of the great hall after breakfast and again after lunch. And the worst part was the feeling that he was being talked of wherever he went. Awkward giggling followed by exaggerated hushes and dead silence when he walked by. At least Nino was being a great buddy. And, Adrien brightened considerably at the thought, they'd have double potions with Slytherin next which meant Chloe!

Nino had side-eyed Adrien when Adrien talked of his childhood friendship with Chloe. Adrien explained he had grown up in England but moved to Paris as a child when his father's designs were so highly sought after. After his mother passed away, his father decided to return to England, hence the uprooting of his life and late-stage admission to Hogwarts. He loved Beauxbatons and he would miss it, but Beauxbatons weren't what he spent 11 years of his life dreaming of attending, the Beauxbatons letter didn't make him cry when he received it in Paris. And he finally got to know for sure which house he belonged to. Hufflepuff. It felt right.

He was once again early to potions and was about to sit down with Nino when Chloe pulled at his arm and brought him over to her station.

'Adrien, meet Sabrina. Sabrina, go partner with someone else.' Sabrina huffed a little and sat in the row behind them. He gave an apologetic shrug to Nino who smiled and rolled his eyes at Chloe's antics.

Chloe glanced around at the classroom around them before her eyes lit up. It had been five years but Adrien still knew that look of mischief. The professor wasn't there yet. Chloe tip-toed to the cauldron in front of theirs and threw some powder in.

'Chloe, what was that?'

'Oh,' she buffed her nails, 'just a little Welcome Back present for Miss Prefect Dupain-Cheng. It's just a bit of extra powdered moonstone.'

Adrien walked over to the cauldron and peered inside. 'Chloe!' He was aghast. 'You can't tamper with her cauldron. The Draught of Peace is really precise! Too much and it may set her robes alight!'

Chloe sniggered into her hands. 'Wouldn't that be a great Welcome Back present for Dupain-Cheng?'

Adrien got his wand out and was just about to vanish the powdered moonstone when he was interrupted.

'Hey!' A girl with dark hair in pigtails walked into the classroom and up to the cauldron Adrien was pointing at.

Adrien spun around, eyes aghast.

'What are you doing?'

He hastily shoved his wand back into his pocket. 'Uh, I -'

Chloe and Sabrina interrupted his stammering with giggles.

'Ok, I get it. Good job you three. Very funny.'

The girl peered into her cauldron and vanished the powder she saw in there.

Adrien tried again, 'It wasn't like that! I was trying to remove the extra moonstone.'

'Oh,' the girl's nostrils flared. 'So you knew it was moonstone?'

'I, uh-' Adrien faltered again.

She continued, 'You're friends with Chloe, right?'

Internally Adrien groaned.

'I hope you enjoyed your little laugh. Five points from your houses! For the three of you!'

Adrien realised the shiny badge on her chest said prefect. This could not get any worse. Sabrina and Chloe were spluttering in outrage.

'But we're in your house!' said Sabrina.

'My father will hear about this!' said Chloe.

Adrien sighed and brought his arm to his hair in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry,' he said quietly.

The girl eyed him carefully as he meekly took a seat behind her. 'Hmph!' she sat down.

He buried his face in a hand.

His first day really wasn't going very well.


	2. A Clap of Thunder

**Chapter 2: A clap of thunder/coup de foudre**

Marinette's first day of fifth-year wasn't going very well. Chloe had started the year strong with her bullying, but Marinette was proud of how she stood up for herself (even if, she remembered with a grimace, for justice to be served she had ended up docking points from her own house). On the plus side, the last class of the day was done and she and Alya, her best friend and happily the Gryffindor Prefect, were planning on volunteering to be involved with organizing the Halloween party next month. They had their first meeting tonight and she couldn't wait to start it on a good note.

She stretched out to lay her head on her school satchel, soaking up the sun and gazing up at what would probably be the last day of good weather for the rest of the year. Alya was beside her, parchment splayed out on the grass and nibbling on the back of her quill as they brainstormed how to run a Halloween party.

'How about we enchant some skeletons to dance to Monster Mash as people enter the Great Hall?'

'Monster Mash?' echoed Alya, her nose screwing up in distaste. 'Will wizards and witches even recognise that song?'

'If they don't they should!' exclaimed Marinette, 'it's a classic.'

'If we're talking classics, why don't they dance to Thriller?'

'Ooh. That is a classic.'

Alya tapped her nose with the quill. 'Let's educate those stuffy purebloods.'

Laughing in response, Marinette agreed wholeheartedly. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin becoming best friends wasn't unheard of… but it wasn't exactly common. The two houses had a history of a strong rivalry, dating from the founders Godric and Salazar themselves. But when Alya had seen Chloe bullying Marinette in their first-year when Chloe found out that Marinette's mother was a muggle, Alya got super fired up and defended her. Chloe then turned her bullying to the both of them, as Alya was muggleborn, but Alya was completely undeterred. With Alya's courage as an example, Marinette became better at standing up to Chloe's snide remarks - even when Alya wasn't there. Alya's Gryffindor courage was something Marinette had always admired about her. One time, Marinette was present when some older students from Alya's house asked Alya straight up why she hung out so much with a Slytherin, but Alya just laughed and squished Marinette's cheeks together. 'Does this look like the face of evil to you?' Though Marinette felt embarrassed, everybody laughed and neither of them had been bothered on their inter-house friendship since. Honestly, life without Alya would be something else indeed.

A sudden shadow blocked Marinette's impromptu sunbathing.

'Hey dudes,' Nino called out. Alya grinned and rolled her parchment shut, launching into Nino with a hug. Marinette smiled indulgently at the couple.

'Hi,' a second new voice greeted them.

Turning her head, she realized that Adrien Agreste had arrived with Nino. She scrunched up her nose in displeasure, remembering the potions incident from earlier. Quickly she sat up, and began gathering her things.

'I've gotta go.'

Alya raised an eyebrow.

'We'll work on the Halloween party later!' Marinette hastily added. 'See you later Alya, Nino,' she inclined her head to each of them as she spoke their name, then swept her gaze past Adrien, deliberately snubbing him as she hurried back towards the castle.

'What's up with Marinette?' asked Nino, blinking from her abrupt departure.

'Ah…' began Alya watching her friend's rapidly retreating back. 'You may not have noticed but during potions, Marinette, uh, Chloe...' she trailed off, looking at Adrien's direction.

'It was such a huge misunderstanding,' lamented Adrien. 'I noticed Chloe had pulled a prank and was trying to vanish the extra moonstone. I didn't know it was Marinette's cauldron!'

'Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Go talk to Marinette, you know, about how you were trying to help! She is a cool girl, I'm sure she'll understand.' Nino encouraged Adrien.

Adrien replied, eyebrows furrowed in worry, 'But what should I say to her?'

'Just be yourself!' Nino said, shooting him finger guns.

Alya laughed beside Nino and Adrien smiled in response. He felt really lucky to have met such cool people so far at Hogwarts. Now, if only he could fix things with Marinette…

* * *

When Marinette opened the door, breathing heavily after a race through the grounds to meet at the greenhouse (WHY THE GREENHOUSE - must be because Head Boy and Girl both happened to be from Hufflepuff this year…) for the prefect's meeting, she knocked into someone, causing them to fall over. After exclaiming in surprise and blurting out sorry, any further apologies died on her lips as she took in her victim's blonde hair and a sheepish expression she'd never before seen in a magazine. Adrien Agreste. Again?!

Sighing, she took a seat next to Alya who had one corner of her mouth turned upwards in amusement.

To her alarm, Adrien sat next to her. He didn't look at her though as he did so and so she narrowed her eyes and looked to the front where the Head Boy and Head Girl opened the Prefects meeting with a 'thank you for coming out to the greenhouse' and had Marinette rolling her eyes.

'Firstly, a warm congratulations to all the fifth years who were chosen as Prefect this year! It is a lot of responsibility, but we know that Dumbledore only gave it to you because he knew you could handle it.' The Head Boy winked encouragingly at them all.

The Head Girl unrolled a large piece of parchment and levitated it to the blackboard, where it stuck for everyone to see. 'This is the patrol schedule for the prefects. You'll go in pairs from 8PM - 9:30PM, ushering everyone into their common rooms from 9PM onwards.'

Marinette peered closely, trying to make out her name. When she caught a patrol schedule that lined up with Alya, she grinned and nudged her. But her smile died when she realized she wasn't always partnered with Alya. Sometimes it was with Kim, her fellow Slytherin Prefect, which would be ok but on Friday evenings, her new least favourite day of the week she was partnered with… Agreste. She sighed loudly and felt him fidget beside her. Rain started to pitter-patter onto the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. She got distracted and had to be nudged by Alya to put her hand up and volunteer to organize for the Halloween Party. She registered with surprise when the Hufflepuff next to her volunteered too.

The rest of the meeting passed by quickly and she wondered whether the prefect schedules were set in stone or could be amended. Hanging back, Marinette approached the Head Girl to ask. The Head Girl admitted it wasn't set in stone, but asked to wait to get everyone else's feedback too before rolling out any changes. Marinette was happy with that and stepped out of the greenhouse when she remembered what had gotten her so distracted in the meeting in the first place.

The rain had not let up - thick droplets plummeting from the sky. She sighed and held her hand out to confirm yep, this rain was serious. She didn't bring an umbrella and was debating the merits of running back to the castle or trying to transfigure something into an umbrella. Pros for running back to castle including her avoiding an attempted transfiguration which always seemed like a good idea. But ah! A quick charm would help keep the contents of her satchel safe, even if she couldn't keep herself dry. She was usually pretty good at charms. She performed the waterproofing charm and was about to head out into the rain, full speed ahead when someone called out her name.

'Hey, Marinette?'

Turning, she realised Adrien Agreste was standing there, under a black umbrella - he hadn't left yet it seemed. She stepped back under the awning of the greenhouse and looked away from him, waiting for him to leave first.

He seemed to get the message and stepped out into the rain, his umbrella creating a louder pitter-patter as it shielded him from the water. He wasn't looking at her when he started speaking, 'I just wanted to let you know that I was just trying to remove the moonstone from your cauldron, I swear. I wasn't on board with Chloe's prank. I'm sorry.'

She looked up at him, mouth etched in a little 'o' of surprise at his words.

He continued, 'I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I was devastated when my father decided we had to move from England to Paris and I had to go to Beauxbatons. It's a bit intimidating being the only new student who isn't 11 years old.'

Glancing back over his shoulder to look at her, he held out his umbrella, gesturing for her to take it.

The rain pelted on as she stared at him. Rain was dripping onto him now as he held the umbrella out to her, but his mouth was curved into a soft smile. She reached out to grab the umbrella from him and when their hands touched, thunder shook in the background, startling her. As she jumped, the umbrella suddenly closed around her.

She heard Adrien make a startled sound and then laugh as she pushed open the umbrella to peek through it at him again.

'I am so sorry,' he wheezed in between laughing. 'I'm normally a lot better at transfiguration than that. Here.' He pulled a quill out of his bag and transfigured it into another umbrella, and gestured that they should swap.

'Th- tha- thank you,' said Marinette, eyes widening at alarm at her new stammer.

But Adrien just smiled brightly at her. 'You are so welcome!'

They walked back to the castle together, parting ways near the Headmaster's office for Adrien to go back to his common room near the kitchens and for Marinette to make her way to the Owlery. She passed the wet umbrella back to Adrien and repeated her thanks.

'Goodnight!' he waved brightly at her.

'Good-goodnight,' she stuttered out. With embarrassment dogging her every step, she turned around and arrived at the Owlery very quickly.

'Tikki!' Marinette called out and a small spotted owl hooted in response, flying over to meet her. 'I just wanted to make sure you got to the Owlery okay. Sorry for not checking on you earlier today - I had a day full of classes.'

Tikki softly hooted in reply.

'Oh Tikki,' she buried her face in her hands. 'I feel so embarrassed. There's this boy I spent most of the day ignoring because of an incident, which I just learnt wasn't his fault, and it turns out he's actually a really nice person and now I'm stammering around him and ugh, uhh I can't. What is happening?' Tikki affectionately pecked at the parts of her face not hidden by her hands. Marinette laughed in response and softly stroked her feathers. Tikki let out a single hoot, the tone going up at the end. Marinette blushed in response, 'What?! It isn't love.' She realised she was conversing with an owl. Tikki happily hooted a little more and Marinette resumed the stroking of her feathers. 'Oh shush Tikki. You know I'll always love you first.'

* * *

Back in his dorm room, Adrien was greeted a sharp, black assault on his leg in the form of his cat, Plagg.

'Plagg!' he picked up Plagg by the armpits to get him off his leg and laughed as his cat shot him the filthiest look. He quickly put the cat down.

Nino called out from his four poster bed - 'Hey, how'd your talk with Marinette go?'

'It went well!' said Adrien excitedly. 'She's talking to me now!'

Plagg made a figure eight through his legs as he made his way to his bed and pulled off his shoes. He laughed at Plagg's antics.

'No, Plagg, she's just a friend.'

Nino raised an eyebrow as Adrien continued talking to his cat.

'A friend.' Adrien repeated, a soft smile on his lips.

Nino watched his new friend with amusement. 'Sure, a friend who makes you personify the heart eyes emoji.'

'The what?' echoed Adrien. 'Emoji?'

Nino laughed. 'Never mind.'

* * *

From the comfort of his office, Dumbledore heard Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng say goodnight to each other. Petting Fawkes - currently in teenage form, preening at his own reflection - he chortled to himself.

The young Parisian model had been very surprised when Dumbledore offered him the position of Prefect. But after spending some time with Adrien when delivering the Hogwarts letter and talking to his father about his late-entry, Dumbledore had a sense of the boy's character and felt that a bit of responsibility and autonomy would go a long way in shaping Adrien to become the best wizard he could be.

Adrien reminded Dumbledore a lot of Emilie actually. Lost in yesteryear, Dumbledore continued to stroke Fawkes's soft feathers, glad that despite Gabriel's actions, Adrien Agreste had ended up coming to Hogwarts after all. Hopefully Adrien would find in Hogwarts as his mother did and so many before him, another place he could truly call home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Gryffindor!Alya squishing Slytherin!Marinette's cheeks and asking whether this looked like the face of evil is based off an actual picture I saw on Pinterest! Original artist: thebirdfromthemoon-art on tumblr.
> 
> If you've read my The Ladybug Patronus fic, you'll note that this is set in the same universe. I actually wrote this first to flesh out my head canon for the crossover, but then decided they needed a good reveal and The Ladybug Patronus was born! Hohoho.
> 
> I also just saw Chat Blanc yesterday so obviously I'm part heartbroken and part in love with the episode but wholly need to bury myself in the world of AU fanfiction as an outlet for the anguish, ya know? So, feel free to send prompts for anything you want added to my little HP/MLB universe. I was thinking a quidditch match with Adrien and Kagami as seekers on opposing teams? Maybe this inspires a Marinette attempt at quidditch she's never done before in her life? Hmmm. You got any ideas?
> 
> Update: I followed through on the quidditch idea HAHA  
> It is called Adrien Agreste is a Keeper. It will be next in the series! Ditched the seeker idea because come on - where is the lie? He is 100% a keeper. Seekers are over-glorified anyway.


End file.
